


Permission

by unsettled



Category: Robin Hood (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She should know better than to touch royal flesh without permission."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission

She slaps him across the face, like a fool, like a woman, and Godfrey can see the sudden tightness in the set of John's shoulders; closes his eyes for a second and sighs. It's going to take just the right words to ease him past the reaction to this humiliation.

"She broke her skin, not mine," John says, defensive, aching, brittle, and Godfrey takes the opportunity to run the tips of his fingers down the flaming skin of John's cheek.

"She should know better than to touch royal flesh without permission," he murmurs, low, and he can see how the king is caught in his eyes, is breathless and held fast by his words, his tone.

"Did I give you permission?" John asks, barely a sound at all, whispered.

Godfrey presses his fingers into the reddened skin a little firmer. "No," he says. "Milord," and lets go, and knows it's just the right tinge of insubordination to curl John's fingers into loose fists at his side, wanting more, wanting a taste of disobedience.

The ring is merely an afterthought.


End file.
